The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Switching devices are used in a variety of contexts and technology areas. Metal oxide semiconductor, field effect transistors (MOSFETs) are one kind of switching device. A MOSFET generally includes a body, a source, a gate, and a drain. A voltage difference between the body and gate forms a conducting channel between the source and drain.
Various types of MOSFETs are available, such as enhancement type MOSFETs and depletion type MOSFETs, including both p-type enhancement MOSFETs, n-type enhancement MOSFETS, p-type depletion MOSFETs, and n-type depletion MOSFETs. Various types of diffused MOSFETs are also available, such as double diffused MOSFETS (DMOS) and laterally diffused MOSFETS (LDMOSFET).